


These Little Words

by justanotherpunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Five Times Plus One, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Josh accidentally said "I love you" and one time Tyler said it back</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Words

**1.**

The first time it happens isn't actually an accident. Josh means it when he says it. He does. He just hadn't realized until after the words had tumbled out of his mouth and into the open air, that he doesn't mean it the way Tyler thinks at all. 

It's cold. It's dark. And they're in a van.

It's kind of gross if Josh thinks about it, because they're both wearing the same outfit that they've had on for the past three days, and are sweaty from the show and Josh is probably extra gross because some jerk dumped his beer on him.

Despite all of this Tyler shuffles over to him and they share a blanket, tangled up together and whispering back and forth because sometimes Tyler doesn't sleep all that great. 

"Tonight's show was sick," his voice was raspy from yelling. Soft and warm in a way that made Josh's head feel light. "Even if that one guy said we sucked and threatened to punch you."

"Yeah." Josh mutters against Tyler's neck. It's all hot, sticky skin and for some reason Josh finds that distracting in a way that's not _gross_. "Wait. What?"

Tyler laughs a little when Josh sits up, staring at him with wide eyes. "Relax dude," he whisper-giggles, pulling Josh down and attempting to crawl inside his hoodie with him, "I totally defended your honor." 

Josh's expression softens and his fingers skim across Tyler's back, holding him still. "Thanks dude. That's why I love you."

That's the moment Josh's whole world shifts, his heart beating almost painfully fast in his chest while Tyler yawned deeply. "Love you too bro." And Josh wanted so desperately to run, to shake Tyler viciously and scream ' _no, not like that_ ' or even to wake Mark up and ask him what's going on.

Instead he just turned into the blankets and pretended to sleep.

 

**2.**

It's Christmas- hot cocoa, stockings on the mantle, and Nat King Cole in the stereo included- and Tyler's loving every second of it. The eggnog's been flowing long enough that everyone can only be described as _jolly_. Properly jolly. All rosy cheeks and bright eyes.

Josh has loosened up just enough that he's not shy about the way his eyes are raking across Tyler's profile, following the steady line of his jaw. He can't bring himself to feel embarrassed when he realizes how much he likes the way color has bloomed across Tyler's cheeks. He feels almost like he's in a trance, unable to look away. Utterly hypnotized.

Tyler throws back his head in wild laughter and the spell is broken. Josh stands abruptly, sloshing eggnog over his hand and wrist, cussing as his eyes manage to find their way back to Tyler. Dumping his cup into the sink and running warm water, Josh vaguely thinks that if his head were clearer, he'd see this for what it is. The beginnings of a crush that could leave things muddled and confused. The start of what could be a serious problem in the life of one Joshua Dun. 

Which would of course be very, very bad.

Except Josh's head isn't clear and all he can think is how cute Tyler looks sliding across the linoleum floor in his socks, towards the kitchen. Towards _Josh._ Tyler leans against the counter, reaching for Josh so their foreheads are pressed together. It's not an unfamiliar gesture, but the far off look in Tyler's eye when he says "Merry Christmas Josh," catches him off guard. It feels a little like the oxygen is tangled in his lungs when he replies. Tyler sighs deeply, "Spending the holidays with you? That's my favorite."

It slips out before he can stop it.

"I could be in love with you."

Tyler is still and completely quiet for a terrifying second and Josh wishes almost instantly that he could crawl in a hole and die. 

Then Tyler laughs loudly, breath pepperminty against Josh's face, and lets go.

**3.**

He wasn't even with Tyler this time. 

He's exhausted from long hours in the studio, laying alone in the hotel waiting for Tyler to come home with take out when he decides he doesn't really want Chinese.

But Tyler's phone must be dead because it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey Ty, it's me. I was gonna have you run by Taco Bell instead but I guess that's a moot point since you don't answer your phone. Whatever. Love you man, but you're killing me."

He immediately presses 2 to cancel the message and falls fully clothed and above the blankets long before Tyler gets back.

**4.**

Brendon was drunk. Pete was definitely not sober. And Tyler?

Tyler had just told the entire world ( at least, it felt like the entire world) that vodka makes him a little gay. 

Brendon gives him a lecherous grin and leans forward. "Prove it." 

Josh can't help but grin, and then proceeds to feel the proper amount of guilt. He should not be delightedly thinking about how this is the perfect opportunity to suck face with his best friend. That's just _creepy_

Except for how he totally is.

Tyler's ears turn pink and he seems to sway a bit where he's standing. "What?"

"Prove it. I wanna see you kiss a boy. Kiss Josh. I bet it'd be hot."

Josh choked on his Monster, but listened carefully as Brendon continued. "Josh is so fuckin hot." 

The Josh lost track of what was happening. One minute, he was raising an eyebrow at Brendon's drunken proclamations; the next he was on his back, his energy drink forgotten, and being pressed into the floor by Tyler's solid weight above him as he carefully slotted their mouths together. 

Tyler placed a steady hand on Josh's jaw as he sucked Josh's bottom lip between his teeth, sighing into the kiss. Josh groaned and dug his nails sharply into Tyler's biceps. 

"Holy shit." Dallon muttered. "Seriously holy shit."

Josh couldn't help but agree. The way Tyler was licking into his mouth had Josh's heart racing, and a warm feeling pooling low in his stomach.

Tyler pulled away, working his mouth across Josh's neck; sucking dark telltale bruises into the tender skin. Josh couldn't help but rock up against Tyler, gasping at the feel of teeth. 

"Jesus Tyler," Josh moaned, breathing labored, "I think I might love you."

From where he was lying, Josh could see Pete palming himself while he watched them with wide eyes. "Dude. Same here."

**5.**

Somewhere in the next year of touring, they found the second album. The songs are reflective, aggressive, and sometimes are quite dark. Josh thinks they're some of the best songs that they've ever written.

Recording went relatively well, but now that they were going to show it to their families, Tyler was panicking. His eyes were wide and shiny with frustrated tears that he refused to let fall.

"Come on. It'll be fine." Josh said, rubbing soothing circles across Tyler's shoulders.

"I can't." Tyler took a shaky breath, "I can't show them this side of me." 

Josh's chest felt tight when he saw how truly worried Tyler looked over this. "Ty, you know i love you?"

"Yeah." 

"And you know you're family loves you?" 

"Then it's going to be fine."

Tyler pressed his palms to his eyes, wiping away all traces of tears and smiled just a little. "Yeah. Okay."

*

_**1.** _

It's a hotel night. The first one of the tour, when the bus is still neat and everyone's still got clean underwear. Josh and Tyler have different rooms.

They loiter in the hall, shifting awkwardly between their two doors when Josh yawns so violently that he staggers backwards. Tyler laughs in a way that Josh knows is good natured and says that maybe it's time to go to bed.

Josh's shoulders fall a fraction of an inch, but he smiles and says, "Yeah, it's pretty late." 

Tyler is watching him closely while Josh digs in his hoodie pocket for his room key. "Goodnight Josh." 

"Night Tyler," Josh turns back to him and debates if he should reach for Tyler and pull him into a hug. "I love you."

Neither of them say anything for a long minute. Then, slowly, Tyler reaches for Josh's hand; just enough for their fingers to brush together, and softly says "I love you too." Before dropping his hand and disappearing into his room.

It might not have seemed like much, but in that instant Josh knew that they were forever. And that was a pretty nice feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of finishing stories I just write brand new fics  
> .  
> I'm sorry the end is dumb


End file.
